


Unexpected Bonus

by flowerpotgirl



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpotgirl/pseuds/flowerpotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hathaway busy Lewis gets sent to look into a complaint at a local church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Really lame summary, sorry.

 Unexpected Bonus

It was not somewhere Robbie Lewis had ever envisaged spending an evening, but detective work took you to many unusual places and sometimes you got more out of the encounter than you expected.  
It had been a quiet few days, so when Peterson had requested James' help with a complex case involving coded messages and literary references the lad had been pleased to have something to do. Robbie told himself that his disappointment was only due to the lack of company while he waded through paperwork and that he had not felt at all hurt or abandoned.   
So it was a relief when Innocent sent him to deal with an ongoing issue of harassment, although the fact that it was occurring outside a church was a little surprising. Unfortunately, the Chief was called to an emergency so had little time to give details.  
The vicar of St Mary Magdalene was very welcoming and Robbie found himself holding a cup of coffee before he had even managed to introduce himself.   
"Ah, here about the hecklers, I presume. It doesn't bother me, I've had worse, although not necessarily in the parishes you would think. Depravation tends to make people value faith, even if they don't believe. In one inner city parish the gangs would gather either side of the church, but never in front of it and one scary looking lad just said to me, "People ain't got much to look forward to round here so let them believe there's something good when you're dead." But you're not here for a discussion on aspirations in the inner city, Inspector."  
"No,sir, I believe there has been an issue with harassment of people attending services here?"  
"Yes, but not all services, just our Wednesday night gatherings, which are a mixture of discussion groups, talks and a monthly service."  
"Do you know why they have been targeted?"  
"Unfortunately, the protesters have made their views only too clear. Do you know anything about Mary Magdalene, Inspector?"  
Robbie squirmed slightly, as only one thing came to mind, which he had no intention of repeating to the gentle clergyman.  
"Ah, I see you remember the claims that she was a prostitute. Don't worry, I'm not easily offended. In 591 Pope Gregory the Great  made a wrong assumption and the error has been perpetuated through the centuries. No, Mary Magdalene was devoted to Jesus. She stayed at the cross and was there when he was placed in the tomb, then she maintained a vigil overnight, returning early the next morning and was the first person to see him after the resurrection. Mary encapsulated agape- she loved Jesus as a friend and in that spirit this church has always welcomed people. But not everyone interpretes scripture in the same way and I am sorry to say that some fellow Christians feel the need to object to our openness."  
Robbie was shocked, "You mean they object to people who worship here?"  
"Yes, Inspector. They are happy for adulterers, swindlers and criminals to come to our services, but they object to a meeting specifically for people to talk about how they love another person, just because that person is of the same sex."  
"Oh." Robbie struggled to stay professional and stop his thoughts straying to James and The Garden, but he was glad now that the lad was not with him. The last thing he needed was reminders of Will and of Zoe."We dealt with a series of murders last year linked to an organisation called The Garden and some of its members seemed pretty set in their views."  
Rev. Calder nodded, "I heard a little about that. I have no objection to preaching, obviously, but there should be a clear distinction between preaching, supporting and discussion. The Church should not be in the business of capturing people at a weak moment. Anyway, we have had a gradual escalation in the protests. It started with a few objectors, easy to ignore, but now they have placards and have upset some of our group with their unkind words. We welcome all and some are uncertain about their faith, their sexuality or both. The last thing they need is to be told they will burn in hellfire and such dramatic statements. We do discuss all views, in fact one of the aims of the group is openness. I did invite a representative from the objectors to talk, but they were unwilling to be questioned by what they called ' a group of unrepentant sinners'. Interesting, given that the person concerned works for one of these payday lenders you see advertised and Jesus' views on moneylenders were clear."  
"So, it's only the Wednesday meetings and have they done anything other than hold placards and shout things out? That can constitute harassment, but we will need to come back this evening, document what we see and take statements, if people are willing."  
"Some will be willing, but I would rather not push anybody. To be honest, though, I think it would help the group just to see that the police take it seriously. Not all of our members are confident in their right to live how they choose and still believe that society frowns upon them."  
Robbie thought again of James, but this time wished he had been present to hear the vicar. For some reason, no, be fair, for probably lots of reasons, James seemed to go through life assuming his very existence was an offence to someone and accepting taunts about his background and education as normal, however erroneous they may be.  
He used his knowledge as a barrier sometimes, as if learning hid the person beneath. It was easier to talk about the history of mutilation than deal with the emotions the corpse could stir up. Or to try and educate Hooper on Shakespearean parents rather than answer the question about his own.  
"So what time do people start to arrive? I presume the protesters aim to be here then."  
"Yes, the meetings at 7.30, but we have a bring and share meal before that, so from about quarter to. Your officers are very welcome to eat with us, Inspector, there is always plenty of food and it would make taking statements easier, I think."  
Robbie paused, but only briefly. "I was thinking I might come back myself, with my Sergeant, if he's free. I doubt I'd have much luck getting uniform here tonight, they're already pushed and there's no guaranteed it'd be any better if we left it until next week."  
"That's very good of you, Inspector, I shall look forward to seeing you later, but if you'll excuse me I have a couple coming to discuss their wedding any minute."  
Robbie stood on the church steps and sent a quick text to James.  
'Could do with your help later, if you're done. Free food.'  
The reply came before he had made it back to his car.  
'Code cracked, should be done, never say no to offer of food.'  
He returned to the station and vowed to reduce the paper mountain to a small hillock before he left.

James was finished before 6pm so they had time for a quick pint, which gave Robbie time to outline the plan for the evening.   
"I want you to use the time when people first arrive to watch the actions of the protestors and then start to take statements."  
James put on his best starving puppy look, "But if I'm taking statements while they eat..."  
"Once people get near the food they'll be too busy stuffing their faces to talk. But there's always a gap between the first ones to arrive and the bunfight. Anyway, you're not exactly shy when it comes to grub, I'm sure you'll manage to scrounge the odd crumb."  
An impartial observer might wonder what deadly insult had been levied at him, such was the devastation that appeared on Hathaway's face, " Me, scrounge, sir? You offered free food and now you rescind that offer. Peterson sent me home, told me what a good job I did and hoped to work with me again."  
Lewis was immune to Hathaway's playacting and only laughed. "Peterson doesn't know you. You were on your best behaviour, bet he didn't get any cheek."  
"You malign me. Maybe I should take him up on his offer, go somewhere where I'm appreciated."  
Robbie narrowed his eyes and his tone was darker as he demanded, " He offered you a job? Wait til I see him, you don't do that."  
"He just said it was a shame I wasn't free to take up his vacant sergeant's post. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry." James omitted the first part where the Inspector had asked him to consider the post and he had no plans to change job. There was no point in stirring things, except to wind Lewis up. Innocent would not be impressed with senior detectives fighting.  
Robbie paused and started delicately, " Look, if you think you might benefit from the experience or enjoy the change...."  
" No. I was joking. Can we get back to the plan?"  
"O.K. People arrive, we observe the protestors and take statements. You stuff your face   
and we see whether it's  worth waiting until the end, based on how many protestors stick around, if any late arrivals want to make statements - although I'm sure they could miss part of the meeting- and how much food is left to keep you occupied once the meeting starts. Now drink up, we need to go."

As they neared the church a few people were already gathered opposite. Lewis parked  near the gates and the two men were discussing a recent documentary James had insisted they watch as they got out of the car and walked towards their destination.   
They turned at the sound of raised voices and realised that the angry shouts were directed at them.  
"Oh," said Lewis uncertainly,"I didn't think of that. They certainly make assumptions."  
"It's not that much of a leap,sir, if they don't know we're working. Two men arriving together to a meeting like this would be exactly what they're expecting. Do you want to speak to them."  
"No, it would be better to observe first. It's not like they've got weapons."  
"Words can be weapons, sir."  
 James' voice was quiet and Robbie mentally kicked himself. For all his front, his sergeant was a sensitive soul and, if nothing else, knowing about Will should have made Robbie at least think a bit before he spoke.   
"Oh I know that, lad. I just meant it would be our duty to intervene if there was an hint they were armed. Stupid and prejudiced we can let slide until we have the evidence to act. Although," he turned to observe as another couple neared, "they are certainly vitriolic enough if repetitive. You're too used to dead bodies. Working in vice gives you a certain appreciation of the well honed insult and this lot need work."  
"Shall I go and tell them that, sir?"   
Lewis laughed, as much in relief that his colleague had relaxed as in humour.   
"Later, maybe. For now, here's the Reverend Calder and if you're lucky he'll tell you all about Mary Magdalene." Even as he spoke, Robbie knew it had been a mistake.  
" Do you mean as the first recorded witness to the Resurrection or the fallacy of prostitution?"  
Luckily the vicar's approach spared the need for a response.  
After the introductions, James was taken to meet the first arrivals and Robbie stood watching the scene outside. The group stood on the pavement opposite were an unfortunately cliched bunch. What was it that made them all dress in such drab clothes? He glanced over at his sharp-suited sergeant and grinned. Maybe it was not just fish pie that made life awkward at the seminary. He was pretty sure lilac socks would be frowned upon.  
His expression altered as more people started arriving and the abuse ratcheted up a notch. Whilst he had developed a thick skin over the years, not everybody did and he could see how harmful this could be to those with doubts about themselves. Again, his gaze flicked into the church, automatically finding the tall figure and reassuring himself that all was okay. He smiled at the newcomers and introduced himself, as Rev Calder bustled over.  
Before long the trestle table at the back of the church was groaning with food and Robbie was not surprised to see James accepting the plate being pressed upon him. He never knew where the lad put it and, despite his protests, he was long past the growing stage. Still, he deserved it for coming out in his off-duty time and everybody inside the building was so friendly in marked contrast to those outside that it would have seemed rude not to join in the meal.   
Robbie was surprised when James appeared at his elbow, proffering a plate laden with Lewis' favourites.  
"I thought you might want to keep watch outside."  
"Thank you. Did you get much?"  
"Some useful statements, certainly enough to show 'a course of conduct amounting to harassment' under the 1997 Act. I know the Public Order Act is controversial as it applies to verbal abuse, so it would be better to stick with harassment, although they should not be able to get away with shouting some of those things on the public highway."  
"So much for loving thy neighbour. Sounds like you've been studying, Sergeant, you thinking about the Inspectors course finally?"  
"No, sir, the wonders of the Internet. You know that thing on the computer that let's you find out all kinds of things at the click of a button."  
"In my day sergeants had to look things up. You know, in those things called books. And they were less cheeky. The Internet is fine until you believe everything it tells you."  
James kept a bland expression on his face as he turned back to the food and replied over his shoulder, "Yes, I did encounter the odd book at that place I studied, you know, England's finest university."  
Robbie laughed and shook his head. The lad always managed to have the last word. Then he laughed again as a young man, looking like a student, collared James with a question. It looked like his words had been overheard and he could guess from the reluctant expression that Hathaway had been asked about his own academic record. Well that would be interesting, at least for an observer.  
Sure enough, as the discussion started James was drawn into it and appeared impressed by the range of knowledge in the group. Robbie left his post by the door once it was clear that there were unlikely to be any more arrivals and took up the offer of a cup of tea. One of the group went to make room for him, but he shook his head and gestured vaguely outside. He wanted to be free to observe both any activity outside and the sight of his sergeant possibly being bested in an argument.   
The lad needed to be hit over the head with the realities of Christianity as opposed to the theological certainties he had seemingly been fed all his life. It was always important to hear both sides of a debate but places like the seminary were not renowned for unbiased opinions. James needed to hear this as much as anyone else sat around that circle.  
"An interesting man, your Sergeant."  
Lewis smiled at the vicar and shrugged, " He's not really the stereotype dumb copper."  
"Oh, I'm sure intelligence is required for most police work, it's just an unusual direction to take after a theology degree."  
"He got that dragged out of him, then?"  
" Reluctantly, and he managed not to mention the first I suspect he gained. A bright and brittle man."  
Robbie looked sharply at the vicar, who shrugged, " We both do jobs which require some understanding of people, Inspector. I also suspect that the topic at hand is one reason why I could see the cracks in his composure. Obviously, something is hitting close to home," he noticed Robbie's frown and smiled slightly with a nod outside, " but unlike some, I do not jump to conclusions. My role here is to help people be comfortable and so I was alert for signs of unease, but it can be for many reasons. Having said that, maybe I should warn you that a few younger, more romantic members of the group have leapt to their own conclusion which go somewhat beyond your Sergeant's inclinations."  
Robbie was puzzled and a little concerned for James.  
" Don't worry, Inspector, there has been speculation about my own relationship with the verger, a married man in his seventies. And on the basis of less than a carefully chosen plate of food. It is in some people's nature to see romance everywhere, but, surely, better that than to be filled with hate like those protestors."  
Robbie laughed and asked, " What did the verger think?"  
"He said people were daft, but his wife reckoned he should be flattered to be suspected of being able to attract someone younger and then proceeded to outline all his least attractive traits. A very devoted couple despite appearances."  
" Too comfortable with each other not to be honest," said Robbie with a reminiscent smile.  
" Widower?"  
"Yes. Hit and run, few years ago now."  
" Well, I won't utter pointless platitudes, but, if you have no objection, I will pray that you find at least companionship, if not love, again. We all fare better with support."  
For some reason, Robbie's eyes turned to Hathaway as he murmured his agreement.


End file.
